User blog:TheMermaidGoddess/Discovery
I scan the dock. Only a sleepy guard remains to guard to magnificent ship I am going to steal. I watch intently for him to fall asleep, resting a hand on my sword belt to make sure it is fastened correctly. Once the guard finally nods off, I make my way up the dock. The ship is small enough to be manned by two people, or one in my case, but it's wood is fine and I had heard it was the fastest boat built. Before I climb up the rigging, I slip the navy coat off the guard and put it on. I also take is hat and tuck my hair up into it. If someone happens to catch me, I may have a better chance of escaping if I look like a Navy guard. I begin to climb the ropes that hold the boat to the dock. when I'm halfway up, I hear someone behind me. I look back and see someone approaching. They have not yet noticed me. I climb the rest of the way up as fast as I dare and duck down, hoping that the person will not inspect the ship. "Someone's already here," I hear them whisper. I can tell it is a man. I vaugely recognize the voice, but it is muffled by the the wood. I sneak a peek and see the man looking at the guard. "They're clever." The man turns around and I duck down before he sees me, but I saw him, his face lit in the moonlight. It's Will. I had wondered if he had made it, but I hadn't dared show my face in Doctor Grogg's office. He knew what I was, and threatened to report me if he ever saw me again. I feel like a large weight has been lifted off my chest. I had been worried beyond belief about him. I sit up, so that my head is visible. Will is climbing the rope. He looks up and his eyes widen. "Officer, this isn't what it looks like..." He says quickly. I take off the Navy guard's hat at my hair falls over my shoulders. "Lisa?" Will asks. I nod and help him up the rest of the way. "Looks like we both had the same idea," I say. "I figured as much," Will says, "You're clever. Except that we both planned to sail this thing on our own." "I could've adjusted the rigging to that I could've reached it from the wheel..." I mutter, looking up at the sails. I look back at Will, coming back to myself. "You're alive." I say lamely. "Yes, did leave a scar, though." He lifts up his shirt to reveal a very painful-looking scar in his torso. "Lucky I heal fast." I begin to tighten the rigging and Will goes to the wheel. "I've never seen a human heal so quickly," I tell him. My eyes widen. I don't know if he remembers or even saw my tail when I went to save him weeks ago when his ship went down. "I mean..." "I know what you are, Lisa," He says casually. "And I honestly don't care. If people knew what I was..." He trails off, looking at me. His blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. I want to ask what he means by that, but I don't want to push him. He seems to sense my curiosity and continues. "It's mostly my parentage. I don't know what being Jolly Roger's son makes me. Jolly Roger. The undead pirate feared by all. How could he rear a person as not-evil as Will? He rolls up the sleave on his right arm, revealing the mark of Jolly Roger. "I was born with it," He says, then rolls his sleave back down, putting his hands on the wheel. "That was before he was turned. It was a sign." I tighten the last rope and the sails fill with wind. "Where to?" I ask, leaning on a taught rope. "White Cap Bay." Will says, turning the ship out of the dock. "Why?" I ask. White Cap Bay is the common meeting place of the vilest of mermaids. I went there once. The sand was littered with bones of fallen sailors. "I have something to settle." I nod and we sail out into open water, without a guard to stop us. Category:Blog posts